Much Needed Conversation
by nicoleemerson1310
Summary: * SPOILER ALERTS* BE FOREWARNED This is the conversation I wished Sonny Joon and Nancy had when they finally met face to face. After their paths have crossed so frequently over the years, I thought their meeting in Shattered Medallion fell very short of my expectations. I thought it would be fun to make my own dialogue. I hope you enjoy!


**A/N: Hope you enjoy this quick excerpt! Please feel free to leave comments and reviews! If you have any ideas for other short excerpts from the games in the Nancy Drew series, please post them below or PM me! I'd love to hear them! Thanks for reading! **

"Hey, Nancy!" The energetic stranger greeted her, and Nancy squinted at him, something familiar tugging at her vision and yet still out of focus.

_Something about him was off._

She stared intently into his eyes, the mischievous gleam catching her attention. She had heard the line producer's name mentioned and thought: coincidence. Now, she wasn't sure.

"Are you Sonny Joon?" she waited for him to respond.

"You got it," he nodded and gave her a lopsided smile, she decided was a smirk.

"Have we met before?" She asked, wanting to somehow start the conversation on why he had been to many of the same places as her.

"Not in the flesh, Nancy. Though, If I am correct, we have met many of the same people in our ventures."

"So, you are Sonny! Wow! What a small world!" she exclaimed, and he didn't agree. Instead, he almost looked amused, and she suddenly wondered at him. Did he know something she didn't? _Probably_.

Before she asked any questions about that, she wanted to talk about all the people he had met.

"So, Sonny," She began slowly, tactfully, "What made you want to work at Beech Hill?"

"Oh wow! That is far back!" He sighed wistfully, as if remembering all the good times, "I still remember programming all those questions into the exhibit games! Memories," he sighed, and she waited for him to actually answer her question, "Oh, I wanted to see the markings of even more ancient civilizations among the Maya! Such stellar examples of other people, if you know what I mean!"

"Sure… I saw you didn't like Taylor Sinclair's tie?"

"Oh, it was awful! I couldn't look at him sometimes, or I'd start getting dizzy. I heard he trapped you in that monolith! I'd _kill_ to get inside there! Were there any markings that would indicate-"

"Let me stop you right there. I was suffocating. I barely noticed anything other than how to escape."

"Gotcha… Well, it didn't hurt to ask! I knew Taylor was suspicious all along. Anyone who wears a tie like that needs to be given a little extra scrutiny. Good work, detective." His face reverted to the smirk once again.

"Where was your favorite place to go?" he sighed at the question.

"That is a hard question. The place I learned the most about otherworldly peoples was probably… either Beech Hill or in Memphis, Egypt on that team… But… that was a while back. The place I had the most fun though was probably Venice. The masks are so curious, aren't they? They really made me wonder, you know, where they thought of those different designs… if they were… you know, supposed to look like anything or... anyone."

"Anyone?"

"You know, to resemble… other people? other beings" he mused and then shrugged, "But you were there looking for the Phantom, huh? I don't know how he pulled off all of those quick escapes... he must have had an escape ship waiting or something."

"Escape ship?" Nancy sighed under her breath. He was everything he had seemed in his journals.

"What about Minette? What'd you think of her?"

"That woman… was… brilliant! Did you know she was a believer? In_ them_? "

"I kind of figured she had believed, even a little; you know, after I saw she had tattooed an alien on her face."

"She was a little misguided! I mean, they would be so offended if they knew she had chosen such a gross misrepresentation of them to permanently mark herself with. No wonder she wore the mask, so they wouldn't see!"

"Right…" Nancy cleared her throat, "When did you figure out she 'believed'? "

"Nancy, no need for the sass! Well... I guess you are the "Sassy Detective" so I'll let it slide." He tossed her a wink, "I honestly don't remember when I realized, but the day I began working there… I just knew there was something _different_ about her. Dieter sensed our connection instantly and was jealous, of course, and Minette tried to hide it, but she felt the surge of mental energy. It's why she spoke with me so harshly – to hide the curiosity she had."

"Uh, yeah, okay…" Nancy wasn't sure what to think of this retelling… Nancy hadn't been there, and she _had_ gotten a tattoo… Minette's eccentricities made it quite possible for her to have some strange view of Sonny.

"Did she ever start screaming and then crying and then laughing? All within seconds?"

"Oh, Nancy," he looked almost pale, "I always felt as if she could see, what I couldn't. You know, into another realm! She claimed it was all to restore her positive mental energy, but I always wondered… and Heather… She was like you, she didn't believe, so I think that hampered Minette's ability to think clearly and encounter them. It's too bad her earthly greed blinded her as it did. Her vision was dimensionally clearer than anyone I've ever seen!"

"Interesting…" Nancy couldn't think of anything else to say.

"You don't believe a word, I'm saying, do you?"

"I'm just… not sure what to think... that's all."

"It's okay, Nancy Drew. I'm used to it, and I'm sure you are too." His expression was earnest, and she almost wanted to feign interest, but she knew he wouldn't want that.

"So, Sonny, I've been wondering. When I stayed at the Ryokan Hiei in Kyoto, in Room #24, I saw that a Joon had stayed in my room before me?... Was that you?"

"Yeah, and I'm sure glad you figured that whole mess out. I still can't believe that Rentaro of all people was behind it! I was staying there during a convention, and believe me… I had a few interesting experiences, more than normal! I had a feeling while I was there that you'd end up coming along. That type of place tends to find you."

"Wow, we sure have been to a lot of the same places! Even Castle Finster! Right?"

"Oh yeah! Karl was a riot. His game was super cool. I wish he had liked some of my sketches. Nancy, we sure have a lot in common, you know! Same passport stamps, same inquisitive energy, same people giving us chores to do. Except, I think you've had it worse in that area. I'm just glad I didn't have to pick ripe vegetables for that Shorty weirdo."

"Wait!" Nancy started, unable to fathom how he could have possibly known about that! There was no way! "How did you-," he smiled and waved his hand to stop her.

"Nancy let's just say I am familiar with your work. That's why you're here… But we can talk more about that later. I am thoroughly enjoying the reminiscing." The discomfort she felt continued to gnaw at her, the idea that he had been keeping tabs on her, reminded her of her case in the Caribbean. He had been there too!

"So… you worked on Dread Isle?"

"With the monkeys? That was awesome! I had almost forgotten about that! Add that to one of my favorite places! I still can't believe though, that that beach bum ended up being Dwayne! Did he escape from prison or something? If he did, someone should have let you know!"

"Yeah, if I'd known, it wouldn't have been such a surprise. I would have been waiting for him. You're right, he must've escaped because there is no way he already served the sentence for attempted murder. That would mean that years upon years have passed! And we both know that I'm still the same age as I was then… so… impossible!" she shrugged and he threw his head back in laughter.

"Yeah! Nancy drew, unable to age? _Ludicrous_!" There was his smirk again. Nancy wondered why.

"Yeah, ludicrous is right." at her words he only looked more mischievous.

_What does he know, that I don't?_


End file.
